Dark Vault
The '''Dark Vault' is an extremely high-security section of Warehouse 13. It houses the most dangerous and dark artifacts in the Warehouse. A majority of these artifacts appear to be sensory-activated, as the warning sign indicates. There are multiple entries and exits from the Dark Vault, each having a high-level keypad. The contents of the Vault do not appear to be arranged in any particular order and each artifact is on its own pedestal instead of on a shelf to make avoiding the artifacts easier and safer. Each artifact has its own neutralizer containment field, so that the artifacts can be controlled. These containment fields run on back-up generators, in case the main generators go offline. Some artifacts do "fight" against their containment fields. It appears that some of the artifacts affect humans, even while surrounded by the containment field. Under the effects of the astrolabe, Artie ransacked the Vault, disturbing a lot of artifacts. In "A Faire to Remember", the Dark Vault was renovated to include some of the same security protocols Paracelsus designed in the alternate time line while incorporating Arties own "steam punk motif". This new Dark Vault is also equipped with tranquilizer dart guns hanging on the walls meant to be used in extreme emergencies if a person is affected by an artifact. The Vault was trashed by Myka, however, while under the effects of Frances Farmer's Music Box so some artifacts may have been damaged. Given the danger presented by its contents, the Dark Vault is, understandably, one of the highest priorities in any situation concerning moving or rebuilding the Warehouse. Warehouse 13 S04E06-23-26-18-.JPG Warehouse 13 S04E06-23-01-48-.JPG Warehouse 13 S04E06-22-51-53-.JPG Warehouse_13_S01E10-22-04-45-.JPG Warehouse 13 S01E10-22-14-27-.JPG Warehouse 13 S01E10-22-13-23-.JPG Warehouse 13 S01E10-22-11-12-.JPG Warehouse 13 S01E10-22-09-41-.JPG Warehouse 13 S04E10-20-57-17-.JPG Warehouse 13 S04E10-20-52-35-.JPG Warehouse 13 S04E10-20-45-12-.JPG Warehouse 13 S04E10-20-41-26-.JPG Warehouse 13 S04E10-20-39-03-.JPG Warehouse 13 S04E10-10-32-44-.JPG Warehouse 13 S04E10-20-36-21-.JPG Warehouse 13 S04E08-20-26-53-.JPG Warehouse 13 S01E10-20-10-51-.JPG Warehouse 13 S04E06-21-10-28-.JPG Warehouse 13 S01E10-20-08-44-.JPG Warehouse 13 S01E10-20-04-10-.JPG Warehouse 13 S04E18-20-13-26-.JPG Warehouse 13 S01E10-20-03-27-.JPG Warehouse 13 S01E10-20-01-01-.JPG Contents *'Abby Normal's Brain': A brain in a glass jar. Effects unknown. Eddie McClintock revealed the name of the artifact. *'Haunted Accordion': Plays by itself. Malicious effect unknown. It probably belonged to Violet Berling *'Attila The Hun's Helmet: '''Malicious effect unknown. Almost hit Artie once a whammied Myka telekinetically threw it at him. *'Aztec Bloodstone:' *'Cellphone': On a pillow cushion; malicious effect unknown. *'Clarinet': Plays by itself. Malicious effect unknown. *'Greek/Roman Decorated Clay Vase': Said to take the life of whoever breaks it to repair itself. *'African Ngil Fang Mask': Seen briefly. Evil laughter resonates from it. Malicious effect unknown. *'Jar of Marbles': Effects unknown. *'Lewis Carroll's Looking Glass: Removed by Artie under the influence of the astrolabe, eventually returned to the vault as a single shard. *Lizzie Borden's Compact: This artifact is stored here according to the Warehouse 13 Trading Cards. *'''Lloyd Loar's Mandolin: A mandolin that causes its player to permanently lose grasp on reality. *'Pair of Wellington Boots: '''Effects unknown. Seen next to Myka when she pushes Pete out of Sylvia Plath's Typewriter containment field. *'Miles Davis' First Trumpet:' An artifact that plays by itself. It has the power to hypnotize large groups of people at once. *'Old Fan': Effects unknown. Could belong to Meyer Lansky. *'Old Photo Booth Camera': Effects unknown. *'Old-School Diver's Helmet:' Effect(s) and origin unknown.Allison's Blog *'Old Tricycle': Effects unknown. Possibly a reference to the movie The Omen. Damian rides on a tricycle just like it. *'HMCS Haida Sailor Hat': A hat from a sailor that was aboard the HMCS Haida, a tribal class destroyer that sank more enemy surface tonnage than any other Canadian warships during World War II. Placed on a hat stand near Plath's Typewriter. *'Painting/photograph behind tricycle': Effects unknown. *'Pearl of Wisdom: This artifact is stored here according to the Warehouse 13 Trading Cards. *'''Henry Dreyfuss' Princess Phone: In close proximity, it rings and a voice says "Pick it up! Pick up!" Answering the phone will lead to success, but having no desires leads to suicidal compulsions. *'Ilse Koch's Whip': Kept in the Dark Vault. *'Marionette Doll: '''Seem in Allison's behind-the-scenes look at the Dark Vault. Appears to have a long silver trumpet of some kind with it. *'Porcelain Doll': An artifact that, when one is too close to it, smiles evilly and a crying sound is heard. Other malicious effect unknown. *'Red Rose': Poisonous. *'Ruby Slippers': Click their heels without anyone wearing them & create the sound of a cackling witch. Other malicious effects unknown. *'Sad Clown Painting': Briefly seen; effect(s) unknown, though after-shadows resonate from it at times. It probably belonged to Emmett Kelly. *'Sylvia Plath's Typewriter' *'Top Hat': Effects unknown. Possibly a Jack the Ripper artifact. *'William Shakespeare's Chair': The chair Shakespeare sat in at the Globe Theatre. Effects unknown. *'Guitar:' Next to stone pillar . '' *'Old Candelabra:' Seen next to Sylvia Plath's Typewriter. Effects unknown. *'Yatagarasu's Feather: The feather of the three-legged crow that guided the Emperor Jimmu. Though it wasn't seen, it radiated an intense golden light and the sounds of crows cawing could be heard. Apparently looking at it will drive the victim insane. *'Cake Shovel: ' Effects unknown. It was tossed by whammied Myka to kill Artie. *'''Vacuum Sanitizer: Effects unknown. It was tossed by whemmied Myka on Claudia. *'Hairy Doll: ' Effects unknown. In new Dark vault. Only two artifacts are known to have to been moved to the Dark Vault after being originally housed in the main storage area. Lewis Carroll's Looking Glass which was moved to the Dark Vault after it imprisoned Myka and let loose a murderer who temporarily possessed Myka's physical form in the real world. The Aztec Bloodstone was placed on a random warehouse shelf by Artie but later appears in the vault. Location The Dark Vault is located close to the Neutralizer Processing Center, as well as being fairly close to the Original Bed and Breakfast. Appearances References Category:Warehouse 13